My Love
by morningnight
Summary: This is a story of Hinata and her love for Naruto. Her Life. Her feelings. Her Promise.
1. Chapter 1 My Love

_My Love_

"_Listen up! No matter what, I'm going to become the Hokage!" A little boy screamed as he ran down the street. He had his orange spiked hair and lose blue shirt followed him as he pushed past the people who had already moved out of his way. "Just you watch me!" _

"_What an awful child" A woman said as she watched him. _

"_Isn't that kid the…" a voice whispered from the crowd. _

"_It's that irritating Kyuubi runt!" someone else said. A little girl who had shot dark bluek hair and pearled eyes turned to look at what they were all talking about, but she saw no boy. It seemed that he was no long gone. The girl then listened to the conversations around her. _

"_Hold on a minute. That word's taboo." _

"_Kyuubi? What's the Kyuubi?" The young girl asked as she looked up at her guardian, who was holding her hand in the street. He was staring after that boy too, but once she asked him, he turned to look down at her._

"_You don't need to concern yourself with things like that, Hinata-sama" He said, as he started to pull her along down the road. "Please, just make sure you stay away from that child." He then began to lead her away from the crowd and down the road. _

_Naruto-kun!_ Hinata thought as she watched the battle from a distance. She was standing on the rubble of what was left of a building, watching everything with her barukgon. She could see Pain standing over Naruto, who was pinned down by his chakra blades. She listened as their voice drifted in the wind towards her, but never reaching her. At that moment, she felt utterly helpless.

"_I want to become a great shinobi, strong like my father and kind like my mother!" The words echoed all around Hinata as she stood up, trying hard to keep her breath calm. She was in the training room with her father, who had now decided to end the training for that day. Hinata watched as he chanced his stances from defensive to his normal one before turning to leave without saying a word to her._

"_Hiashi-sama's strict because he expects a lot from you." said her guardian as Hinata sat outside on the porch, feeling tired and weak. She had barely done any training today, and yet she was already done. Hinata nodded her head, trying to hold back the tears. _

"_Come, lets go for a walk." He said, trying to cheer her up. Hinata nodded her head before standing up to follow him. She had run back to her room and changed her clothes quickly before following him out into the street. They walked in silence for some time before they stopped. _

"_Some day, you will also enter here." Her guardian said. Hinata looked up and saw the Konoha Training School in front of her. _

"_Will I be alright?" Hinata asked, as she gripped his hand tighter, nervous of what to expect. _

"_Yes, of course!" he said enthusiastically, "Let's do our best!" _

_Hinata heard a noise behind her and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw a young boy with spiked orange hair, sitting on the swing, swinging. She watched him for a minute as he continued to stare at the ground under the shade of the tree. _

"_He's…"Hinata stared. The man next to her turned to see what she was looking at. _

"_Please, just steer clear of that child, Hinata-sama" He said as he noticed who she was looking at. _

"_Why?" She asked, looking back up at him._

"_It's time for your training. Let's go back." He said as he started to walk away. He pulled Hinata along with him, not giving her time to look back and see that the little boy had also watching them. _

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she placed her hand to her chest. She needed to do something, anything to help Naruto.

"_I want to become a great shinobi, strong like my father and kind like my mother!" The words echoed around in her mind as Hinata pulled back her right arm, only to shoot it forward at her sister, who had easily blocked it. "To be strong like my father…" Her sister, Hinabi, quickly changed her stance and attacked Hinata, landing a blow. "… a great shinobi…" Hinata flew back a little and landed on the ground. Through her squinted eyes, she could see the disappointment in her father's expression. He stood up from leaning against the post and walked away. _

_As the sound of the door opening and closing, Hinata felt the tears fall from her eyes. Compared to her sister, she was weak, and not just weak, worthless. _

"_Hinata-sama!" Her guardian said, but Hinata didn't want to see him. She stood up, and without looking back, ran from the room and out of the mansion. She wiped away tears that continued to form in her eyes as ran down the street, not caring where she was going. She just wanted to get out of there and away from everything. _

_Hinata turned down one of the streets and ran into something. She looked up to see some boys there, each one holding an ice cream. That was until she had bumped into them. Hinata watched as the ice cream of the middle kid fell, landing on the ground. _

"_Hey you-!" He said as he looked down on his ice cream._

"_S-Sorry…!" Hinata stammered out. She turned and continued to run the other way, not hearing the footsteps following her. It wasn't until she reached the small forest across from the school that she stopped to see that the boy had followed her an were now surrounding her_

"_Hey, isn't she from the Hyuuga family?" asked one of the boys. Hinata looked down at the ground, trying to hide her face. _

"_Yeah, just look at her eyes!" He said as he leaned down to look at her face. Hinata just looked away from him. _

"_I bet she's the cousin of that Neji guy!" said the last boy. _

"_Then her personality is probably just like him, eh?" said the first as he took a step closer to her. "People from noble families like that are always so stuck up!" _

"_I'm not like that…" she said as she moved more into herself, trying to stay away from the boy as much as possible. She didn't want any trouble with them; she just wanted to be left alone. Suddenly, she turned and ran from them._

"_Wait, you brat!" one said as he reached out and grabbed her hair. He pulled her back and Hinata held back, pulling her towards them. She let out a small scream as she hit the ground. "Trying to run away without an apology, what a brat!" Hinata looked up to find that once again, she was surrounded by the boys. She stood up and looked around at the boys, but said nothing. _

"_Now I'm pissed." The one boy grabbed the top of her head and pushed down on her, making her drop to her hands and knees. She stared at the ground as they moved in closer to her and said. "C'mon, apologize!" _

"_Apologize!" _

"_I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered. _

"_That's pathetic!" said the boy who had grabbed her hair. He reached out and shoved her head closer to the ground as he yelled. "Now apologize!"_

"_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Hinata said as tears began to fall from her eyes as the boy grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lower to the ground. _

A tear came to Hinata eyes as she remembered her past. She had been weak back then, but now she had grown. She had grown stronger and she knew that, yet here she stood, watching Naruto fight all by himself. Hinata looked up at the scene below her and saw Pain drop another Chakra blade into Naruto shoulder.

Without taking the time to think, she began to run, ignoring the yells from Sakura behind her.

Hinata ran as fast as she could, watching as Pain took his hand and aimed it at a frog, who was blown away. She watched as Naruto called him a bastard and glared at him from his spot on the ground. She watched as Pain pointed his hand at Naruto and said.

"It's time to take me with you." She had had enough of watching. She was going to do something now. She was going to fight to save the one she loved and had admired for a long time.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the story of Hinata and her love for Naruto, if you didn't read that in the summary. Also, if you didn't know, it's Naruto Shippuden Episodes 166 or Naruto Volume 47. Just in case, I just took out some stuff, added some things here and there and came up with this. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2 My Love

_My Love_

Hinata ran at Pein, having only seconds left before he would hurt Naruto. She jumped in the air, and forced charka into her palm as she pulled it back. Pein jumped out of the way at the last second as Hinata slammed her palm into the ground, sending waves of chakra out all around her. She stood up as the dirt around her cleared.

_How cruel…_ Hinata said as she looked down at Naruto. _Restricting Naruto's movements with those poles_.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" Hinata yelled at Pein as she turned her attention back to him.

"Reinforcements?" Pein asked, not paying any attention to what she had said. She continued to glare at him, not wanting to look at Naruto or the condition he was in.

"Why'd you come out here!?" Naruto yelled, his gaze never leaving her. "Get away quickly! You're no match…" Hinata could tell he was trying to convince her to leave him behind, but she could not. She would not.

"I know." Hinata said, nodding her head, but still refusing to look at him. "I am just being…selfish."

"What are you talking about!?" He yelled at her, not understanding anything she was saying. "Don't put yourself in danger like this!" Hinata could tell he was looking at her, pleading at her with his eyes to leave. She had to convince him otherwise. She had to tell him why.

"I am here because I want to be." She said. She could still feel his gaze on her, but he continued to stare straight ahead of her at the man who wanted to hurt him. She did not want to look at Naruto, because she knew that if she did, she would falter. She had to be strong, even only for a little while longer. "This time, I'm going to save you, Naruto." She said as she realized what she was saying. "I was always crying, and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns, so many times…but you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I want to be at your side, always. You changed me, Naruto. Your smiled is what saved me! That why I'm not afraid to die…if it means that I can protect you!" Hinata smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, knowing that he was listening to her. That he was watching only her.

"Because…" Hinata whispered, but for some unknown reason, it echoed all around. "I love you Naruto."

The gentle wind blew by and Hinata took her stance, getting ready to fight. She knew that she was no match for Pein, but if it helped Naruto out, even just a little, she wanted to do it.

A chakra blade fell from Pein's sleeve and he held it in his hand, his eyes on Hinata. She knew he knew that she was not going to let him touch Naruto, and she knew that he knew he had to get rid of her first. Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself as she stayed focused on him. This was it.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, the veins near her eyes pushing up against her skin. He was staring at Hinata with his emotionless eyes and she felt herself beginning to grow a little scared. Unknowing, she glanced at the boy to her side. It suddenly gave her back all her courage as she took a small step back, getting ready to fight.

Suddenly, Hinata twisted her body and slammed her leg against one of the chakra poles in Naruto's side. He looked up at her surprised by her actions, but not as surprised as Pein's. Hinata quickly spun around again, getting ready to kick another one when she felt a powerful gust of wind slam into her side, knocking her off her feet.

Hinata felt herself hit the ground and continued to roll, each second she rolled farther away from Naruto. Once, she was able to regain herself and stand again, she looked back at the man and saw his hand facing her, only his hand.

_What?_ Hinata thought to herself as she wiped away the blood that had dripped down the corner of her mouth. She didn't have time for this. She had to get those chakra poles out of Naruto. Hinata ran back at Naruto, getting feet from him before jumping into the air, fists ready to take out another pole when something slammed up into her stomach. The force knocked her right over Naruto and once again across the open plain.

"Hinata!" She heard Naruto scream.

Hinata rolled to a stop and grabbed her stomach. Something was wrong. What was happening? She pushed herself to sit up and look behind her at the man now walking in between her and Naruto.

_I can't get near Naruto…._ She thought to herself as she felt the red liquid falling down from her forehead and to her lips. _I must do something!_

Hinata stood up and took her normal fighting stance before bringing both her hands to her side and pushing as much charka as she had left into them.

_I can't let it end like this._ She thought as she saw the charka surround her hands. The charka swirled around her arms, taking the form of two loin's heads. _If there's even the slightest chance…_

"Gentle step…Twin Lion Fists!" She yelled before pushing off of the ground and heading straight for Pein. She took a swing at him, but he easily dodged it. She took another and another and another, each one, he dodged with ease. She spun around and tried to kick him, but he jumped back. Hinata ran at him and threw a punch at his face. He held up his hand before suddenly, freezing. He did not move.

As Hinata hit him, surprised filled her as she began to wonder how that had happened. From the force she had used against him, she spun around and saw Naruto staring at them, surprise and shock on his face. What was happening? What was going on? How could she have hit him so easily, when Naruto barely could?

_Here is my chance!_ She thought as she kicked off the ground and headed for Naruto. She hit another chakra pole from his left leg, freeing it from his body. O_ne more time._

Hinata pulled back her hand to hit the one right next to it, but something slammed into her side, sending her flying high into the air. She watched as the charka around her arms disappeared and the sky beginning to move closer. She spun around a little and saw Naruto below, staring up at her, with a shocked expression.

Then she was falling.

"HINATA!" was the last thing she had heard before she hit the ground, everything around her going black.

"_Cut it out." said a voice. Hinata looked up along with the boys above her to see a kid with spiked orange hair standing there, glaring at all of them. Hinata noticed that it was the boy from earlier, the one she was warned to stay away from _

"_What do you want" asked the leader as he took a step towards him. _

"_Hey, he's the kid!" said the second boy. He pointed at boy standing in front of them and said "That's one who's always getting into trouble. The one everyone hates." _

"_Oh yeah…that guy." said the third one as he turned his attention to him. "That guy!" _

_Then they began to laugh, finding something very funny. _

"_I'm not 'that guy!'" the boy yelled in his defense, but Hinata knew it wasn't worth it. Of course he was that guy. There was no doubting it, but to her surprise, he said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be Hokage one day. Remember that!" _

"_Hokage?" They all asked together. Then they began to laugh again, each one holding their own stomach. Hinata watched through teary as eyes as they did this, not knowing what to do._

"_Are you crazy!?" the one to the right asked. "That's a bunch of baloney!"_

"_What a stupid kid." said the leader as his laughter died down. "There is no way an idiot like you can be one!" Suddenly, he stepped forward and punch Naruto in the face, and then again, sending him to the ground. _

_Naruto just stood up again and smiled as he wiped the blood from his face. A small laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the kids with determined eyes. _

"_Wanna fight?" the leader asked, taking a step forward. _

"_Better not regret it, guys!" Naruto said as he put his hands together, getting ready to make a sign. _

"_What seal is he weaving?" The kid to the left asked as he took a step back. He didn't think that this kid knew anything, and yet here he was, about to perform a Jutsu. _

"_Clone…"_

"_No way!" They all said together_

"_Jutsu!"A puff of smoke erupted from his hand as it surrounded them. As the smoke cleared, a wavy looking thing was there. When they looked closer, it was a half-dead, pale clone, which barely even stood on its own two feet. They took a step back surprised for a moment before saying:_

"_That was terrible!" They yelled as the thing fell to the ground like paper. They all began to laugh as they watched Naruto shake in frustration. "Don't make us laugh!" _

_Suddenly, Naruto ran at the leader and tackled him to the ground._

"_Caught you off guard! How's that!?" Naruto yelled as he slammed the kids head into the ground. "I will! I'm absolutely gonna become Hokage!" he yelled as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the kids face. "And I will prove you wrong!" he slammed his fist into the kids face a few more times, the other two, not knowing what to do as they watched. _

_Hinata watched from her spot on the ground a few feet back, watching as the boy called Naruto defended himself against these boys. _

"_Why you!" The boys still standing said as they came to their senses. They pulled Naruto off of their friend as they shoved him to the ground and began to beat him. The other kid stood up and soon joined them. Hinata closed her eyes as she watched this, not wanting to see this. _

"_Lady Hinata!" screamed as voice. Hinata looked up along with the other boys to see someone running towards them, his Byakugan activated. _

"_Run!" The three kids yelled as he got closer. They stood up and ran away, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. The person walked over and Hinata recognized him as her guardian. He walked over to her and stood there, looking down at her. She could see he was out of breath from running all over the village looking for her. _

"_Lady Hinata…are you alright?" he asked her, than noticed the boy on the ground. "This boy…Come one Lady Hinata." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. _

"_Wait…" Hinata said looking down at the boy. She continued without taking her eyes off of him. "He came to my rescue." _

"_You must not get involved with him." Her guardian said suddenly. Hinata looked up at him with a confused expression. "Let's go." He said as he began to pull her away. _

"_B-But!" She turned to see Naruto lying there, just staring up at the tree tops, as her guardian pulled her away. He didn't make a move to get up or to do anything. He just lay there, staring up. Hinata would have thought he was unconscious, if he had not turned his head at the last second to look at her and smile as if nothing had happened. _

"Hinata!" screamed a voice through the darkness. Who was that? Why did they sound so desperate? Was someone hurt? "Hinata!" It called again. Hinata searched through her memory and remembered that she was out in the plain, and had been fighting Pein only moments ago. "Hinata!" called the voice again, sounding on the verge of tears.

Hinata opened her eyes as little, but the light hurt them, so she closed them again. "Hey Hinata!" called the voice. She opened her eyes to see a blurry scene in front of her. "Damn it." said the voice as she closed her eyes again, hoping that the next time she opened them, they wouldn't hurt as much. She could have sworn she could hear the person crying as he called to her. "Hinata!"

Hinata opened her eyes and made a little noise, so that who ever it was could stop calling her name. It hurt to breath. It hurt to move. It just hurt everywhere. Hinata let her eyes focus as she heard her name again.

"Hinata!" It sounded a little happier, but she could still hear the worry and concern in it. Who was that? Who was calling her name? Hinata strained her eyes to find a red coat and orange spiked hair a few hundred yards away. It was Naruto. "Hinata!" She heard him call again.

She had to get up. She had to help him.

Hinata turned her body so she was on her stomach instead of her side as she pushed off the ground. She could feel her entire body shaking as she did this. It hurt. Her body hurt too much to move, but she had to. As she was almost up, her foot slipped and she hit the ground again. Hinata cringed at the pain, but she didn't have time to worry. She pushed herself up again, slower this time, the pain blinding and numbing her.

She finally got to her feet slowly and steadied herself. She could barely see, and the dizziness that was flooding her head only made things worse for her. Hinata took a step and swayed a little. She could not tell if she was standing straight or not. Her left arm was resting across her stomach, the pain from broken rips and internal damage was too much to not be comforted.

Hinata took another step and almost fell to the ground, but caught herself. She than took another and another and another, walking as fast as she could without falling. Her right leg seemed to dragged behind her, making her limb a little.

Hinata swallowed the saliva and blood flowing into her mouth as she kept her eyes on the man she was walking too. If he was not there, she would have stayed on the ground and waited for back-up. Only this time, there was no back-up, no reinforcement coming to their rescue. Naruto was the only thing that kept her going despite how much pain she was in and her inability to do anything more.

Hinata could feel his gaze on her as she slowly made her way over, the feeling burying into her. She was so close, yet so far from him, that it felt like an entry went by before she would be able to reach him. Yet despite that, there he was, waiting for her, his blue eyes staring up at her with surprise, worry, concern and fear. She knew all of those feelings all to well that it seemed to pain her even more.

About half way to him, Hinata felt herself lose her balance and fall to the ground. It sent more pain rippling through her body and it caused tears to fill her eyes, but she could not stop. Not now. Not when she was so close. Hinata managed to push myself up and start to walk again, the tears escaping just a little.

"Stop…" Naruto whispered as he looked away. "Don't come Hinata." He said as he closed his eyes and faced the ground. She ignored him as she continued to walk, her legs slowly moving faster. She was almost there. Why could he not understand why she could not stop? She had to keep going. She had to do everything in her power to save him, or help him. Hinata was not the weak girl she was back then and she knew that.

_I'm not running away! _Naruto's words echoed through her mind as she walked.

_It's impossible to change yourself. _Neji words from the chunin exams filled her head. He had said those words to her right before their fight.

_Sure she can!_ Naruto had yelled down at him. _ Don't go deciding what a person is like! Go Hinata!_

_I always thought you were negative, hesitant and weird. _Naruto said as he turned his back to her. She was watching him half behind a wooden training post as he said this, getting ready to leave for the third section of the chunin. _But I kind of like people like you!_

The words and memories echoed through her head as she walked even closer. As Hinata had gotten only a few more steps away from him, she felt all of her energy drain from her and she fell to the ground. She could not go much further; she knew this but she did not care. Hinata pushed herself up as far as she could before dragging herself towards him. She could not even make it to her knees, but that did not stop her.

Hinata looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes fill with tears as she drew closer. He closed his eyes and rested his head down, not wanting to look at her anymore, but she did not care, she kept crawling.

"I don't understand" said Pein as he watched her reach Naruto. Hinata used the last of her strength to pull herself up to sit on her knees, taking as much air as she could into her lungs. "Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" Tears fell from her eyes as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the chakra pole stuck into Naruto's hands. "Why fight me?"

Hinata ignored him and the pain that erupted as she closed her hands around the pole. The dizziness consumed her and she felt herself swaying. She did not have any energy left. She breathed as hard as she could as she stared at the tears staining the ground beneath her.

"Knowing….that you'll die?" Pein asked her. She ignored him as he tried to pull the pole from Naruto's hands but it would not move. She wasn't even making a difference. Her hands just sat on the pole, trembling.

"I stand by what I say." Hinata answered him finally. She continued to try to the pull out the pole, even though she knew it was pointless. She watched from her blurry vision as Naruto raised his head and looked at her, shock and surprise filling his eyes. "Because….that is….my ninja way…."

Hinata closed her eyes slightly as he watched Naruto stared up at her in utter shock, the words sinking slowly into him. She felt a breeze come up from beneath her, before the strange feeling hit her stomach again and she was once again thrown into the air. Hinata had no strength left in her to resist or to fight back, so as she flew in the air, she let her eyes close, knowing that this was the end.

Hinata felt her body drop hard, slamming into the ground as the sound echoed around her, making her ears ring. Before she knew it, her hearing was gone, along with her vision. Everything around her had gone black and all the pain disappeared into numbing. Then, a sharp, excruciating pain hit her side before everything she knew was gone.

"Hinata!"

* * *

Wow, this is really long, so I will make this short. This is the ending battle of Hinata vs Pein. It is sad, I know. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, if you liked this one, I have a Kushina's story called "My Story" which is (Naruto Shippuden Episodes 246-249 or Naruto vol 53) the story Kushina was telling Naruto about her and Minato. It is a little longer then is one, because it is 4 episodes long, but I enjoy it. I think after I finish that one and see how well it does, I might do Naruto meeting his father in (Naruto Shippuden Episodes 167/168 or Naruto vol 47) or another speical scene from on of the many Naruto/Naruto Shippuden episodes. If you have any suggestions, you know how to reach me!

bye!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
